Revenge Of The Lotus
by TeukieWookie
Summary: He knew what he wanted, and he knew it was wrong, but nothing would stop him. Kanda smiled evilly when he thought of what he was going to do to whoever did this to his Allen...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok…..So I noticed not a lot of people have been reviewing my stories, it's actually making me sad. Im kind of mad/sad right now so I need to vent my feelings…**_

**Lavi: What's the matter? **

**Me: ….I think my friend is mad at me…**

**Kanda: Then it probably is Chibi.**

**Me:* starts to cry and runs off***

**Lavi:* hits his head* Not nice Yuu…**

_~ Line break~_

The young twelve year old Kanda couldn't do anything but stare at the young Allen in front of him. He seemed to have blended in with the white room, but Kanda could see him perfectly. His face was calm by the deep sleep he seemed to be in, breathing slowly and gently as if scared to take too much oxygen. His face was incredibly pale, perfect by Kanda's point of view, except for the bloody scar on his left eye. The doctors kept saying it was an accident, that nobody would ever do anything so harsh. Kanda yelled curses at them when they said that Allen must have been clumsy and caused the burning down of his house. True, Allen was a very clumsy child, but he couldn't have done anything so drastic. Kanda still couldn't get the images out of his head from that morning…

_~Line Break~_

Kanda muttered curses as his stupid foster father dragged him and his brothers around the big toy store. His fist wouldn't loosen around his mugen, his only family heirloom. Screw toys, as long as he had Mugen and the moyashi, he would be entertained for life. Apparently his brothers didn't think so because they were both playing some sample of a band game on the TV.

_What the hell…is that the new game...Er... Band rock? OhI don't care let them be stupid pansy's for all I care._ Kanda thought as he turned around to walk over to the book area.

When he made it to the books he saw a flash of red and hid around the rack. He could hear some muttering and curse words coming from next to him. All of them belonging to a boy his age. Kanda cursed and began to draw mugen out but abruptly stopped when he heard what he was saying.

"Yeah Panda… And you know for sure? Maybe it isn't Allen…Oh. They haven't gotten him out yet? What the hell are they doing? Wait- I'll be over there in a sec!" Then there was a beep and a snap and some very colorful language even Kanda didn't say on a daily basis.

Kanda began to chuckle at the stupidity of the Rabbit until he could contemplate what he was saying. He went over the conversation in his head stopping at the part about…Allen. Kanda's heart stopped for about a second and he threw himself into the Rabbit on the other side.

"What the F- YUU!" Lavi screamed pulling Kanda into a hug.

"Get the hell off of me Baka Usagi! " Kanda said and shoved Lavi roughly off himself, not caring if he hurt his friend.

Lavi quickly let go but instead pulled Kanda by his sleeve and ran out of the store. When he noticed that Kanda was trying to pry his hand off, he only tightened his hold more. So off they went, a mad Rabbit pulling an evil samurai to a forbidden castle of doom.

When they both rounded the next corner, Kanda noticed that they were heading directly to Allen's house. Kanda frowned and quickly moved his running up to speed so that he was neck to neck with Lavi.

"Lavi…what's going on?" Kanda said trying to move Mugen into a more comfortable running position "Is it the Moyashi?"

Lavi closed his one eye shut and nodded slowly, a tear trying to escape..

"Kanda…his house is caught on fire." He said, noticing the painful look at his friends face "And… they have only gotten one person out, Mana, but…he didn't survive. "

Kanda began to feel sad, remembering all the nice things Mana, Allen's foster dad, used to do for him. Allen had lost his home. Lost his only father. Now…Kanda may have lost Allen.

He swallowed the vile rising up in his throat, and sprinted down to the house that was once his friends.

"Oh….Allen…" Was all he heard before he jumped over the police car's hood and ran to talk to one of them. When he made it over to actually get a better view of the house, he gagged into the bushes at seeing Mana Walker's body…He was burnt all over, you couldn't even tell if he had two eyes… they only looked like black charcoal. His exposed torso also showed his stomach, a big piece of wood poking straight through.

Kanda jumped slightly when he felt two hands on his back. He spun around only to come face to face with Lavi and Tyki, both of them trying to hold back the pain they felt by all of this. Tyki, Allen's cousin, was soothingly patting Lavi on the head and slowly pulled him away over to the police cars. With one more look at Mana's body, Kanda found he was worried. That could be what happened to Allen…dead.

"Fuck this…" Kanda whispered as he fell onto the grass, not crying, but his eyes were glazed over.

What would he do if Allen did die? Allen…he hated him with passion. The little boy always annoyed him, bugging him about his life. Always being too happy, even though he had many tragedies in his life, this would be another one. Yet, Kanda couldn't stop loving the boy either. He wanted to protect him and never let go. Whenever Allen was picked on, he would beat the living crap out of whoever did it. It made him happy whenever Allen gave him his smile that was only reserved for Kanda. Nobody but him could see that amazing little boy and his quirks. Kanda was about to lose it until he heard a cop start yelling.

"Paramedics! We found the young boy, he's not too bad, but he won't wake up!" The cop yelled while carrying a little body in his arms.

Kanda forced himself up and ran right next to the little boy to get a look. Kanda frowned when he saw the boy. This was not Allen. This little boy had pure white hair covered in ash with a strange scar on his left eye. Kanda pulled out mugen, getting ready to run back inside the flaming building to find him but was pulled back by a little tug in his hair. He looked back to see who it was…the little boy was crying in his sleep muttering.

" Yuu…I'm scared…help…" The little boy cried and then fell limp.

Kanda's voice hitched in his throat when he realized that this boy WAS Allen. Kanda smiled softly and grabbed him out of the cop's hands into a soft hug.

_~Line Break~_

Kanda softly walked next to Allen and kissed the top of his head, and left.

He knew what he wanted, and he knew it was wrong, but nothing would stop him. Kanda smiled evilly when he thought of what he was going to do to whoever did this to his Allen. He even let out a laugh that came with his idea.

Yes…revenge would be sweet.

_**So I'm stopping for today cause I'm tired….please review and tell me what you thought!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Wow so it's been….4 to 5 years. Um…well first off, hello to you all! I miss you all, I've actually currently been writing on another site but now that I'm in college (AND OLD) and have lots of free time between classes, I decided I would love to continue these stories. So starting now, I promise you I will update! At the moment, I might not only update but also edit. My writing style has changed somewhat now that I am no longer in Middle school and some of my stories were just…bad. If you have anything you want to tell me or any input just message me.

-TeukieWookie


End file.
